


Убивая незнакомца

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше, чем уничтожить человека, Тогане хочется только закурить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убивая незнакомца

**Author's Note:**

> Velvet Acid Christ – Killing a Stranger

Он не знает, темно ли здесь или светло; также не знает он, где находится. Здесь холодно, и он лежит на полу — вот все, что он ощущает.   
Обрывки воспоминаний не желали складываться в одно целое, и Тогане приходится довольствоваться лишь фрагментами. Это раздражает его, но ничего другого ему не остается; беспомощность невыносима.  
Он преследует латентного. Он наводит на него Доминатор. Он хочет испытать ту же радость, какая захлестывает его всегда при убийстве жалких отбросов с замутненными психопаспортами. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, все как всегда, все так привычно — но лицо преступника расплывается перед глазами, тело становится непослушным и словно бы чужим, а сознание стремительно покидает его. Доминатор выпадает из предательски ослабевших пальцев. Преступник на всякий случай ударяет его по руке и поднимает Доминатор — брезгливо, двумя пальцами.  
Он не заметил сообщника? Он ошибся?  
Больше всего он хочет соврать с глаз повязку — она сводит его с ума; ему хочется увидеть, где он, хочется увидеть того, кто придет к нему — не просто так же его здесь оставили, да еще и живым?  
Обострившийся слух выхватывает из тишины чьи-то легкие шаги, и Тогане не может понять, кто это — мужчина или женщина. Кто-то приближается к нему, и кто-то жестом совершенно неожиданным, почти хозяйским, встрепывает его волосы. Он хочет отдернуться, хочет вырвать эту руку из тела: она теплая, а значит — человеческая, а все человеческое можно изувечить и уничтожить.  
— Пришел в себя, — констатирует голос, и по нему нельзя ничего определить так же, как и по шагам. Пользуется голосовым модулятором? Намеренное хирургическое вмешательство? Аномалия?  
В щеку Тогане упирается что-то холодное.  
— Это — твое оружие, — в голосе нет ни насмешки, ни угрозы. — Им ты вершишь лживое правосудие. Но ведь это обоюдоострый нож. Ты сам тоже когда-то будешь осужден.  
Отстраненность. Безразличие.  
— Кто ты? — дергается Тогане, стараясь отодвинуться от человека.  
— Разве это имеет значение?   
Шуршит одежда, как если бы собеседник пожал плечами.  
— Зачем я тебе?  
Ему неясен смысл происходящего, но он не боится.  
— Что ты чувствуешь, когда убиваешь их? Радость? Печаль? Я смотрю на тебя, и не чувствую ничего.  
Дуло тыкается в лоб, шею, плечо; человек вздыхает — как кажется Тогане, сокрушенно. Рука снова гладит его по волосам. Больше, чем уничтожить человека, Тогане хочется только закурить.  
— На твоем месте мог бы оказаться кто угодно. Лежать здесь мог кто-то другой. Однако здесь из множества — ты. Это не хорошо и не плохо. Это обычный факт. Машина не может быть причастна к тому, что происходит между людьми. Ты должен понять это.  
Этот человек безумен, он опасен — и, значит, его нужно уничтожить. Его исчезновение не могут не заметить, и это значит, что поисковая команда уже должна быть где-то близко. Тогане не хочет думать о том, что прошло слишком много времени, пока он валялся в отключке, и что он уже вне зоны поиска и вне всего вообще.  
— Знаешь, — продолжает похититель, — люди превратили сексуальное удовольствие в пытку и унижение. Не знаю, что или кто может изменить хоть что-то в этом гнилом обществе. Сивилла не лекарство. Мы все больны, и она нам не поможет. Мне это неприятно так же, как и тебе.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
— Вдруг тебя это утешит. Только не кричи, ладно? Тебе это не пойдет.  
Сорвать повязку. Отобрать Доминатор. Уничтожить. Но ведь сначала надо освободить руки, а они связаны так крепко...  
Дуло снова прижимается к шее. Двигаться уже некуда — за спиной стена. Человек ведет им ниже, и Тогане хочет вцепиться похитителю зубами в глотку — рот ведь не заклеен скотчем, но тут он получает тычок в пах, и это заставляет его позабыть о нападении.   
Что-то с шорохом падает совсем рядом с ним. Наверное, верхняя одежда. Руки и дуло Доминатора прикасаются к Тогане попеременно.  
— Ты убьешь меня. Ты должен хорошо выглядеть, когда сделаешь это. Я не могу использовать твое оружие так, как используешь его ты, но всегда можно придумать другое решение. Другое применение. Но ты пока что не двигайся...  
В шею впивается жало иглы. Наркотик? Снотворное? Тело снова становится чужим. Тогане чувствует, что страх подобрался к нему так же близко, как и сумасшедший похититель, губы которого прижимаются к губам Тогане, и отвращение на мгновение вытесняет все остальные ощущения.   
Человек расстегивает его рубашку, и ведет холодным дулом Доминатора по груди Тогане. Слабак и трус, вот кто он такой, и способен только на то, чтобы воспользоваться... но разве сам Тогане не воспользовался бы? У него нет ответа на этот вопрос. Тело, хоть и не контролируется его разумом, чувствительность не потеряло. Дуло прижимается к его губам, и чужие пальцы раскрывают его рот, вместо того, чтобы выбить зубы к чертям. Тогане старается не думать, как он выглядит с собственным Доминатором во рту. Его это не заводит совершенно.  
— Твои жертвы были такими же беспомощными, как и ты сейчас. Не забывай это.  
Влажное дуло снова и снова тычется в грудь, на мгновение замирает у сердца, движется ниже. Тогане ощущает, как участилось дыхание похитителя. Дуло перемещается к паху. Человек расстегивает его брюки. Желание убийства переполняет Тогане так же, как переполняют смутные желания безумного преступника, не прекращающего своих мерзких прикосновений. Ремень с шелестом извлекается из брюк. Пряжка со стуком падает на пол, ко рту снова прижимаются губы, чужой язык касается языка Тогане, как за мгновения до этого его касался Доминатор.   
Может быть, при других условиях это было бы даже приятно. Тогане не хочет, чтобы поисковая группа обнаружила его в таком виде. Не раньше, чем он убьет этого человека, на некоторое время сделавшего Тогане до отвращения беспомощным.  
— Я столь многое могу с тобой сделать. Многие могут столь многое. Как это ограничить? Как перестать желать иррационального?  
Чужие пальцы вкладывают Доминатор в ладонь плохо осознающего себя Тогане.  
— Прекрати все это. Ни тебя, ни меня нельзя вылечить. Будь слепым орудием. Будь своей собственной слабостью.  
Человек снимает повязку с глаз Тогане, но его лицо никак не получается рассмотреть. Тогане опускает взгляд ниже и видит, что Доминатор человек направил себе в грудь. Коэффициент преступности выше трехсот. Намеренно ли преступник довел себя до этого или изначально был таким деформированным? Человек наклоняется, чтобы снова прикоснуться губами к губам Тогане, и одновременно с этим надавливает пальцем Тогане на курок. Применять Доминатор в режиме «Уничтожителя» лучше на расстоянии, но выбирать не приходится.  
Остатки того, что было человеком, усеивают пол и самого Тогане, но это неважно. Важно — выбраться отсюда. Слабость понемногу проходит, и Тогане удается освободить руки, а потом и ноги. Непослушными пальцами он вдевает ремень в брюки и с третьей попытки застегивает его влажными от крови пальцами. Его тошнит от запаха вывернутых внутренностей.  
Через несколько часов его находит поисковая группа. Едва завидев его, инспектор Симоцуки морщится, как будто увидев не человека, а тухлую рыбу.  
  
  
Через сутки Тогане ликвидирует того, другого преступника, который заманил его в ловушку. Спустя сутки он забывает как о своем похитителе, так и о его словах. Каждый новый труп вытесняет предыдущий, и слова их исчезают так же, как и они сами.


End file.
